


Reward

by HecatesKiss



Series: Lord Defender [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Kink, M/M, Sub!Severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus hasn't been having the best of days...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tainted-tash (tainted_tash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainted_tash/gifts).



> For Nat, who was having a bad day. *hugs*
> 
> Warnings : Not Safe For Work!!
> 
> ~*~*~  
> No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.~ dated 27-08-2014

Severus grunted around the gag as he heard the staff room door swing open and then snap shut. His dark eyes fluttered open as the hand against the back of his neck flexed. He didn’t look _at_ the person that had walked in the door. He merely listened to the person take his or her seat and was grateful that the gag muffled his cry as his Lord slammed into him again. His fingers scrabbled against the table and he gave a full body shudder.

“Oh… dear.” Severus flushed as he heard Poppy’s quiet exclamation. His eyes squeezed shut as the man behind him shifted his angle. He sucked in a ragged breath through his nose and shuddered. He was just glad he’d arrived early. It meant he was already face down on the table, pinned into place by Potter’s wand hand on the back of his neck. Nobody had seen Potter manually gag him.

The taste of Potter’s seed on his tongue was mixed with the flavour of silk. Potter had used a Slytherin tie wrapped several times and then tied at the base of his skull to muffle any noise he might make. Severus was pretty sure he’d been ready to explode at that point. And then Potter had forced him down onto the table.

His dark robes were rucked up around his hips, his trousers were around his feet, effectively hobbling him. Potter’s pace was harsh and sending shudders up his spine every time the head of that cock scraped along his prostate. The tight squeeze at the base of his own cock, covered by the billowing black robes, he hoped, kept him in check as easily as the threat of cruciatus had under Voldemort.

“Oh. Well. I see Severus will not be voicing an opinion.” Minerva managed to choke out. Severus felt his lord jerk and then he shuddered as the fingers wrapped around him stroked his leaking prick, making him somehow harder.

“No, I don’t believe he will, at the moment.” Potter’s voice was coldly amused. Severus felt the small hairs on the back of his neck rise even as those strong fingers tugged and twisted. Severus forced himself still, even though he wanted to press back onto the man. He wasn’t allowed right now.

Severus gave a strangled noise as Potter’s pace changed, becoming faster. Severus obeyed the parseltongue hissed command. His Lord had taught him a few command phrases. He knew what ‘open’ sounded like. He opened his eyes and looked towards the door. He idly noted most of his colleagues were very careful not to meet his gaze, or even look in his direction. Poppy was staring above him, frown marring her features. Severus shook his head slightly and he grunted when she looked away quickly. Pissing off Potter when he was buried inside him would not be pleasant.

He chewed on the gag and closed his eyes as a whine worked its way past the barrier. He made the noise again as Potter’s fingers gave a twist and he spilled himself over his Lord’s grasping fingers. His body shuddered and he felt Potter swell inside him after a particularly vicious thrust, free hand squeezing the base of his neck. His eyes flew open and he watched as Slughorn flushed violently red and looked anywhere but where the Lord Defender Potter was fucking Severus Snape.

Severus shivered as he felt Potter pull away, cool air tracing over his abused opening. He remained still, for the hand was at his neck. He closed his eyes when Minerva looked away. He stood when the hand lifted and the gag was spelled away as his clothing was spelled back into place.

“I believe the Defense Master had a few things to discuss today. One of which is a vital matter, and he has my _full_ support. I will take my leave.” Harry Potter murmured. The room full of Professors bowed their heads before crimson robes billowed away. He paused at the door and turned back.

Green eyes met onyx. Harry smiled slightly and Severus made certain to control his reaction, yet a shiver rippled down his spine as he felt the slickness between his cheeks. He might have to act out again, if Harry was willing to feed his exhibitionist kink.

“Lord Potter?” Minerva murmured. Harry’s gaze flicked over to the Headmistress.

“I thank you for not diminishing the student’s respect of Professor Snape.”

“Fucking him in the corridors would not be enticing. We do have young children in attendance, after all.” Potter drawled, wry smirk twisting his lips. “Besides, he did this to himself, when he chose me. Good day.”

Murmurs followed his red clad form out the door. And then the staff turned and _stared_ at Snape. Severus refused to shift uncomfortably. The looks of pity he could certainly do without. He squared his shoulders.

“Stevenson is a menace in Defense. Either get him some tutoring, or by all we hold sacred get him out of my classes, Minerva. The boy nearly _killed_ Ms. Devereux.”

“Surely it’s not quite that bad.”

“If Potter hadn’t been there, we would have lost Magdalena. I assure you. His power was the only thing that kept her breathing until Poppy got there. He needs to be removed.”

“But…”

“Removed, Minerva. Potter even considers him a menace. And Potter was willing to train _Longbottom_.”

Severus smirked at the end of the meeting. The boy would no longer be part of his classes. He was grateful. Nearly losing Magdalena Devereux had scared him witless. Potter fucking him over the staff table had been his reward for keeping his cool even as she nearly bled out around his grasping fingers.


End file.
